codesnippetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FastLizard4
Welcome to my talk page. New messages go at the bottom; for other wikis, see my Wikipedia user page. In addition, you can contact me on any of the following IRC channels as "FastLizard4": ##wikipedia ##wikipedia-en ##wikipedia-social ##wikimedia-social ##wikipedia-en-help ##cvn-wp-en (Wikipedia-specific and requires approval, see wikipedia:WP:IRC) ##wikia (use this channel if you want to speak to me about something Wikia-related) ##code-snippets (preferred here) ---- Welcome! Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : } And just if you're curious about the extra buttons, I've just turned you into a sysop and a 'crat. Enjoy! If you need help, you can always go to the New admin's school! Happy editing! Happy Holidays from —B L 02:03, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Rar My master nick is GPT, but I don't think you should turn on auto-voice... in #halopedia, admins only voice if they're able to help, and, while you probably aren't really busy if you're signing onto IRC at that moment, you could be sorta busy an' stuff... but okay. Kthxbai Guesty-Persony- ''' 05:08, 31 December 2007 (UTC) IRC Channel My master nickname on wikipedia and wikia is '''sunderland06 but my nickname on IRC #Wikia is sunderland2006. ' Sunderland ' 14:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :I am also Sunderland06 on everything except wikia ' Sunderland ' 23:46, 31 December 2007 (UTC) My master nickname is Dreamafter. Dreamy 02:31, 2 January 2008 (UTC) RE:Wiki Logo Alright good, that takes a load off of my laundry list of Barnstars and things I have to make 8P thanks for the notice Sirkad 17:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) IRC So how do I get started using IRC? I'm a bit confused. Thanks Sirkad 00:05, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :Well, now I only have one question, do all IRC's require a payment? Sirkad 01:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::And my username is Sirkad so you can add me to the admin list. Sirkad 01:59, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Stub articles Hey. Just so you know, if you are starting an article, you must also educate the user on how to actually use the code, too. Thanks, --Gp75motorsports 22:03, 8 January 2008 (UTC) *whistles* Hey, what is this? MediaWiki:AdminSkin Sirkad 15:15, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :It's the default skin for the wiki. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:11, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::when an sysop changes the wiki wide default skin setting, the internal name for the skin is is written into the page to be used as a variable for scripts and css. it is not recommended to change it by hand, as not everything gets updated internally. --Uberfuzzy 14:05, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Yayz User:FastLizard4/Sysop_Benchmark/Guesty-Persony-Thingy Guesty-Persony- ' 03:40, 12 January 2008 (UTC) UH-OHZ User:FastLizard4/Sysop Benchmark/Sirkad =S Sirkad 07:45, 12 January 2008 (UTC) You still havnt done mine =P Sirkad 19:05, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Sirkad 15:18, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Done User:FastLizard4/Sysop Benchmark/Sunderland06 here it is. ' Sunderland ' 16:21, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Finished With Sysop Benchmark Hey FL4, I finished the Sysop benchmark. Quanticle 00:28, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :Me too. User:FastLizard4/Sysop Benchmark/Blow of Light—B L 04:47, 13 January 2008 (UTC) Inactive admins/crats I believe that inactive admins/crats should be revoked from such positions, if they are not here to contribute then they dont need that power. See Dreamy (1 main edit) and Symode09 (0 main edits). Also there is Epsilon60918 with only 2 mainspace edits, but he has created a few pages (not mainspace pages mind you). Just thought I would bring it to your attentions as I am not a crat. Sirkad 02:12, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Desysoping can not be done by crats, it must be done by staff, and inactivity is not an acceptable reason to submit to them. An acceptable one would be, for example, abuse of privileges. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4]]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 03:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Right, but 1. What is the point of giving them that power if they are not even going to use it, and 2. how do we know they wont come back and just vandalise because they are done with wikipedia? =P just saying. Sirkad 03:55, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Good question, however, we automatically block any Wikipedia vandals that try to come over here. Gp75motorsports 23:41, 17 January 2008 (UTC) ::And Gp, even you're the founder, you still have to take the benchmark. I did! —B L 23:57, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::A'' founder, BoL. ''A founder. --Gp75motorsports 01:30, 21 January 2008 (UTC) The test I have completed the testMarlith 04:02, 16 January 2008 (UTC) My benchmark I have completed my benchmark test. --Gp75motorsports 13:21, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Site Stats Below are the stats for Code Snippets Wiki, as reported by Alexa Traffic Rankings and : Rank: 462 Registered users: 360,126, of which 11 (or 0.00%) are Sysops. Current sysops: Blow of Light ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Epsilon60198 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) FastLizard4 ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Gp75motorsports ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Guesty-Persony-Thingy ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Marlith Quanticle ‎(Bureaucrat, Sysop) Sirkad ‎(Sysop) Current articles: 20, as of 2008-01-19, 21:29 (UTC) Current pages: Over 380, as of 2008-01-19, 21:30 (UTC) Miscellaneous notes: Server status and overall site status seems well, looks like a clean start. For the few months we've been around, we've already experienced considerable success. No incedents of vandalism so far outside of periodic sysop readiness tests. --Gp75motorsports 21:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC) RE:IRC Yes, I do intend to participate. Marlith 17:27, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Important announcement See here. --Gp75motorsports 19:00, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Finished Finished!—Preceding unsigned comment made by 144.131.176.126, 04:11, 26 January 2008 :Right, I told this guy who wanted to RfA at WP to take the benchmark. Interesting... —B L 04:16, 26 January 2008 (UTC) D.F. skin Sorry. I thought this would be better for long hours of editing 'cause it's not so bright. Plus, we're not like other technology wikis. We're better than them, and I just wanted to give the user a little more insight into who we are and how big and comprehensive we can be, so that's why I chose it. --Gp75motorsports 00:16, 30 January 2008 (UTC) About the FA I propose that since we only have 28 articles we should leave the featured article up there for a longer amount of time...how long would you propose? (Post on my talk page.) Sirkad 03:31, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Skin change You're right about the consensus thing. Spread the word about this page, wouldja? Thanks. --Gp75motorsports 17:17, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :P.S. I'm still viewing in the "Gaming" skin, so t he main page doesn't work for me. Can I edit it? --Gp75motorsports 19:12, 30 January 2008 (UTC) ::Sure! One thing you can try is to set all the text on the page to the default, so it is variable with the skin. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 22:37, 30 January 2008 (UTC) Adminship et al This is one of the reasons why this wiki is a fail (see also Code Snippets Wiki talk:Community Portal#LOL!). I see that process is more important to you than actually building a wiki. I thought you were joking about "policy violation" (btw, you have no policy that says anything about voting being required, so I dunno where you have agreed to vote). That said, it seems that you are more about elitism and admin beauty contests (the sysop benchmark being most ridiculous) than actually having people who care to help (and I was honestly willing to). This will be your undoing. The ratio of 29 articles to 517 pages total shows that you feel warm and cozy with your silly "policies" and power play, but with regard to actual content, this wiki is hopeless and as of its current state should be trashed. Миша[[User talk:Misza13|'13']] 17:30, 1 February 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Sysop Benchmark test Hi, i just completed the test you've written, out of curiosity really, here's the link, User:FastLizard4/Sysop Benchmark/Jac16888, and my user page on wikipedia if you want it, User:Jac16888. Thanks--Jac16888 04:10, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :I am not sure who spread the word about this on Wikipedia, but this is only meant for prospective admins on this wiki, as it has policy questions for this wiki, not Wikipedia. Sorry, but you can do one thing for me: Tell me who told you about it. Thanks, and again, sorry about the confusion, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 05:30, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::I don't remember telling you. —B L 05:59, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :::Oh, sorry, i can't remember where i found the link, might have been someone else's talk page. I thought the questions seemed quite easy. Thanks for replying--Jac16888 12:14, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::::It's wikipedia:User talk:InfocomExpert or something, right? Newsletter Macys123 02:19, 20 March 2008 (UTC) IRC Confirmation I confirm that Marlith is me. Marlith 04:46, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Macys123 02:17, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Codesnippets Newsletter ~Special news~ Special Newsletter Codesnippets co-founder has been banned from the wiki for one month, because of recreation of deleted material. ---- What to do: *If you disagree with the ban, you may comment on the Codesnippets IRC channel Special News by Macy. Macys123 04:22, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Newsletter BoL (talk) 02:03, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Newsletter Macys123 01:23, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Newsletter You are receiving this because you are signed up on the spamlist. If you do now wish to receive these in the future, please remove yourself. Delivery by [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) at 00:51, 19 June 2008 (UTC) with the help of AutoWikiBrowser. LSTS I gave Marlith an account there today, no admin rights yet. :) BoL (talk) 00:35, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Skin options Hi FastLizard4, you may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco". This wiki is currently on the old Quartz Smoke skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 basic color schemes to choose from: Or you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. To set the scheme, go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco Smoke in a couple of days time. Then you can choose your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! Best wishes, — Catherine (talk) 03:01, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for reminding me, will do! :) --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:09, 23 July 2008 (UTC)